Sherlock's Mind Palace
This article is Work In Progress and not even close to being finished! Sherlock's Mind Palace is a spiritual place in the mind of Sherlock. It was created using the method of loci, which was also used by Charles Augustus Magnussen. It was fist mentioned in The Hounds of Baskaville where he used it to remember the meaning of H.O.U.N.D. The inside was first seen in The Sign of Three where Sherlock uses it to figure out the case of the mayfly man. There he created a courtroom with all of the witnesses he chatted with. His brother Mycroft later sat in the judgement seat to help him realize, that the universe is often to lazy for coincidences. Irene Adler, also known as The Woman, also appeared there later but disappeared after Sherlock told her that she distracted him. It was later seen in His Last Vow ''after he got shot by Mary Watson to help him stay alive. It was later revealed that Magnussen's files were also just part of his personal mind palace. (edit) Mind Palace The method of loci, also known as mind palace, is a real life technique to remember things easily by linking them to real life or fantasy objects. There you can move around freely and keep memories for a lifetime. It is used by Sherlock during the whole show to scan people, solve cases and stay alive ''(His Last Vow). This Method was also used by Charles Augustus Magnussen, referenced by him as his files. There he kept information's about every person he met in his life to blackmail different people like (edit). Appearance Following parts of Sherlock's mind palace have been shown in the Series: Places * Staircase - Sherlock's mind palace is connected through a staircase. (edit) * Corridor - (edit) * Courtroom - (edit) * Office - (edit) * Padded cell - (edit) * White room - (edit) * Reality vision '''- (edit) normal_sherlock101-001921.jpg|Sherlock solving problems using his mind palace Normal sherlock0303-2702.jpg|Stairs of Sherlock's Mind Palace Normal sherlock0303-2740.jpg|Molly Hooper And Sherlock in the white room of his mind palace Normal sherlock0303-2960.jpg|Sherlock's childhood dog Redbeard helping him to calm down Normal sherlock0303-2777.jpg|Sherlock searching for the gun he was shot with using his mind palace Normal sherlock0303-2796.jpg|Sherlock's brother Mycroft helping and insulting him sitting in the chair of an office, seeing Sherlock as a child Normal sherlock0303-3030.jpg|Jim Moriarty in the padded cell of Sherlock's mind palace normal_sherlock0302-5275.jpg|The Courtroom in Sherlock's mind palace normal_sherlock0302-5219.jpg|Irene Adler in Sherlock's mind normal_sherlock0303-2794.jpg|Sherlock as a child in his mind, inferior to his big brother People * '''Himself (Adult and Child) - Sherlock himself can move freely in his mind palace. He mostly appeared as an adult but was also seen as a child when he was in his mind palace with Mycroft and Redbeard. (edit) * His brother Mycroft Holmes - (edit) * Irene Adler (The Woman) - (edit) * His childhood dog Redbeard - (edit) * Jim Moriarty - (edit) * Molly Hooper - (edit) * Philip Anderson - (edit) * John Watson - (edit) Abilities Using his mind palace, Sherlock got some special abilities (edit): * Logical thinking - He solves cases by (edit) * Strong memory - He can remember much information by using his mind palace (edit) * Staying alive - (edit) * (edit) Appearances * Every story (used, not necessarily seen or mentioned) * The Hounds of Baskerville (mentioned only) * The Sign of Three * His Last Vow Notes * This article will be added to the Baker Street Wiki when finished. * But it's not even close. * Understand that? * It will become much better! * MUCH better!!! * MUCH!!!!! * Okay maybe not so much... xD * So much left to edit MMMMMMMMHH...... * MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * Mert sucks! :D * Lol Trivia (edit) Category:Work in Progress